I like different
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is an Ichigo x Reader one-shot requested by Ahsoka15 from wattpad. I hope you enjoy :)


**Hey my Nekos! This One-shot was requested by Ahsoka15 from wattpad.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Once again like in most of my fan fictions, the characters are a bit OCC but I like it better that way.**

 **On with the One-shot!**

Your pov

"Hey (Y/N)!" Orihime called out.

"Oh hey Orihime." You gave her a smile. "Lets walk to school together!" You said and grinned at your big chested friend. She smiled and nodded.

On the way there, both of you met up with Tatsuki and continued to walk. Once you got to school you walked to class, ignoring the stairs and weird looks you got from people.

You were different from the others. One of your eyes were blood red while the other was

(E/C). This had brought you nothing but hate and trouble through your life.

Some people were scared of you.

Some people made fun of you.

And some people beat you up, calling you a monster.

You had been bullied all your life and your parents had left you at the age of 10. Probably couldn't take everyone calling there child the spawn of Satan. Your 16 now and have gotten used to the names and beatings.

Your happy that atleast one person isn't afraid of your crazy eyes. Orihime and Tatsuki have no clue what your eye can actually do though.

Your eye is gifted. It's special. It has a power that you have neglected and only used when fighting them...things.

Your eye can kill.

The eye let's out a bright red laser sort of light that forms a glowing red sword with a black hilt.

You don't know how or why you were given this power but it helps when them monsters come to attack you. No one else you new could see the monsters.

Your glad Orihime and Tatsuki decided to be your friends. You've been alone for so long so when they greeted you and wanted to be your friend, you were so happy you cried.

Sitting in your seat, you took out your notebook and continued on your drawing of yourself, Orihime and Tatsuki. Drawing was one of your good points and you loved doing it.

Then Ichigo walked in, chatting with his friends Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad and Uryu.

You looked down quickly when his head turned your way. You had a crush on the orange haired boy but you new he would never like you.

 _Im the freak girl why would he like me. He doesn't even know I exist!_

You finish the off your drawing and without even thinking, you run over to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey! Orihime! Tatsuki! Look at this drawing i...did." Your words trail off as you realise you had just ran over to them while they were talking to Ichigo.

Orihime smiles and looks at the drawing. "It's amazing (Y/N)!" Orihime exclaims. You had drawn Orihime in a beautiful white dress, Tatsuki in her Karate Clothes striking a pose and yourself in a hoodie, smiling at your two friends.

"I like it!" Tatsuki smirks, pulling the same pose you had drawn her doing in the picture.

"Wow I never new you could draw (Y/N). This is really good!" Ichigo said. He pulled a smile at you that made your heart melt and face go pink. "Oh...i-it's n-nothing." You stutter.

"I've never really had the chance to talk to you. Let's be f-friends..." He stuttered a bit and his face went pink. _It's hot today. That's probably why his face went pink._

"S-sure!" You replied back. Then the teacher came in and the lesson began.

 **{Timeskip of waffles}**

You walked home from school, a smile on your face. _He wants to be friends with me!_ You thought happily in your mind.

"Why isn't he afraid of me?" You whisper to yourself.

You shove your earphones in and started listening to some Black viel brides.

Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your shoulder. You fall on your bum and look up. Three girls from your class stood over you, smirking.

"Look who is is! Red eye!" You shoved your earphones back into your pocket and stood up. "I'll be going now. I really don't have time for you guys." They all smirked and then charged at you.

They threw there fists all over your body, bruising you everywhere. Once they had finished with there torture and left, you got up, limped over to a near by tree, sat down in the bushes out of view and cried.

"It hurts...but I can't hurt them...I don't want to hurt anyone." You sob to yourself.

You then hear the rustling of leaves behind you. You turn around and your eyes widen.

Ichigos pov

I walked home after buying some stuff from the shop near school.

I had bought some snacks and a drink for when I study.

 _I finally spoke to her._ I smiled.

I have always loved (Y/N) ever since I saw her. Her personality that im always hearing about from Orihime and Tatsuki, her good looks and that striking red eye of hers.

It was the perfect chance so I had plucked up the courage to talk to her. Suddenly I heard a small sobbing sound coming from the bushes near me.

Slowly I approached the bushes and found (Y/N), crying her eyes out.

Bruises and bits of blood laced her skin. "(Y/N)! Oh God what happened?! Are you ok?" I quickly rushed towards her side.

She looked up at me, her red eye bruised. "O-oh dont w-worry about me Ichigo. This h-happens all the time. I-Im used to i-it." My eyes widen in shock at her words.

"This shouldn't be something that you should be used to!" I sigh, dig through my bag and bring out some strawberry flavoured sweets.

"H-here have some of these." I offer her the treats , sitting beside her.

"Hehehe strawberrys" she giggles, tears still in her eyes. I blush pink and look away from her. "So how did this happen if you don't mind me asking?" I ask.

She starts explaining, never once looking me in the eye. "Ever since I was young... I have been bullied. People think im satans child or something like that. My parents left me when I was 10. Probably couldn't put up with having 'satans work' under there roof." She sniffled a bit before continuing.

"I was alone for a very long time after that but then Orihime and Tatsuki asked me to be friends. I was so happy, but it hurts me every day that I have to lie to them and tell them im ok and these bruises are just me being a clutz. I don't want anyone to get hurt. That why I don't fight bac-"

Suddenly she stops talking, her eyes widen and she stairs off behind me. Her eyes are full of fear. "Ichigo step back." She says suddenly.

I turn around and see a massive hollow. _How did I not sense it?! Damn my lack for sensing Reiatsu!_ It goes to to attack and I quickly dodge it.

Then (Y/N) stepped forwards.

"(Y/N)! You can't fight it!" I shout at her, grabbing my combat pass and changing to a soul reaper.

 _The hollow will rip her to shreads!_ I thought to myself and was about to run after her but then I saw her hold her hands out infront of her.

Suddenly a bright red light shot out from her blood red eye. The light formed a sword looking shape and then a bright, glowing red sword with an ash black hilt appeared in her hands.

She quickly ran up to the hollow and blocked an attack before slicing its head. It shreaked and disappeared.

"See. Im just some diffrent girl with powers that can kill." She then turned around her eyes widened.

Your pov

 _What is Ichigo doing with that massive sword!? And what's with that get up?!_ You scream in your mind.

You snap out of it when you notice him walking towards you.

He smiles and says in a sexy voice "I like diffrent." Your face flushes red at his words.

He then cupped your cheek and kissed you softly on the lips. You instantly kiss back and draped your arms over his neck.

 _His lips...they taste like ...strawberrys!_ You giggle in your mind.

"Ichigo I-I..." You stutter, not being able to get your words out.

"I love you (Y/N). I love you and all your differences." Ichigo wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him.

You lay your head on his chest as you say "I love you too Ichigo."

 **Well i know that the power given to the reader is a bit rubbish but meh. I hope you enjoyed this Ichigo One-shot and expect to see an**

 **Ulquiorra x Reader One-shot**

 **And a**

 **Haru x Reader One-Shot**

 **(Haru from Free!)**

 **So look out for them!**

 **Once again hope you enjoyed this One-shot! :D**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
